


Christmas is just depressing once you're in your twenties

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Christmas, F/M, Slice of Life, it's really just some Christmas discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She looked amazingly stupid with her nose squeezed against the shop window, eyes and mouth wide open. Her little hands were completely flattened on the glass, threatening it of being crushed at any moments by her uncontrollable strength. Her cheeks were red, blending perfectly with her vermilion hair, and small clouds escaped from her mouth at each breath she took. ‘What a complete kid’, he thought
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Christmas is just depressing once you're in your twenties

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was in my drafts for age and I get I should just share it. It's not betaed, and honestly it's as the tags said : no real romance. It's cute, that's all.
> 
> please enjoy

She looked amazingly stupid with her nose squeezed against the shop window, eyes and mouth wide open. Her little hands were completely flattened on the glass, threatening it of being crushed at any moments by her uncontrollable strength. Her cheeks were red, blending perfectly with her vermilion hair, and small clouds escaped from her mouth at each breath she took. ‘What a complete kid’, he thought. 

It was Christmas Day and snow was filling Edo streets. Yet, she did not seem to be cold ; her legs were bare under her heavy long coat and boots. 

“Eh, China, don’t do that or your nose will look even more like a pig’s one than now.”

Kagura turned her head to face him, her eyes reflecting a mad gaze. “Don’t come bother me during holidays you bastard, i’m busy uh-huh.”

“Drooling on a shop window isn’t an occupation, you ugly pig” he replied. “Plus you’re mucking it up. Not forgetting your unbearable Sukonbu smell which scare off the other customers.” 

She had a heavy sigh. He always came to say such nasty words, and trust her, she'd love to respond with a as flourish language but, unfortunately, she can't. Not today.

“Chihuahua, please’’. The way she marked that last word -which took him off guard because, since when China says please?- was enough to make understand that she had nor the desire, nor the patience to deal with him today. 

Yeah.

As if it was going to stop him.

''Plus, that is not very feminine.’’

She frowned. He smirked. Touché.

''Ya know, it won’t work this time yes?” 

‘’Sorry to break it to you China, but it works every damn time.’’

A mocking smile appeared on her face, making him frown. 

''No, not this time Sadist. This Christmas, I’ve been particularly a good girl you see. I’ve cleaned up all Gin-chan craps, I’ve went with Shinpachi at his creepy Otaku events and I’ve eaten what Anego dares to call ''cooking’’ uh-huh. So yeah, a good girl. Santa Claus will congratulate me for all my efforts and will offer me this-’’ her fingers pressed hard on the window ''beautiful 4DS !’’

''You really need to unwind your Yato instincts on this cheap console? It’s not even the last one China.’’

No respond.

''It’s's gonna break it two *days* with your manly fingers pressing on it.’’

''Shut up asshole- AH! Crap!” she placed her hands on her lips, embarrassed by the mistake. ''You really piss me off uh-huh’’ she cursed, muttering while watching the shop window.

''See? Works every time.’’

''Bet it's not santa but Satan that visit you every year, ugly dog.’’

Sougo watched her sulking and eyeing her Christmas wish. After some time, he sighed.

''China, far from me the idea of breaking your dreams -I know, he added after the look she thrown at him- but, how do I say this? You're so stupid it’s painful to watch.”

“And you smell bad but do you see me complain? I don’t think so” she replicated “as I said, I’m a good girl.”

“Right. Stop saying that shit.”

“Anyway” she ignored his comment. “Except by you not committing seppuku, what do you mean ‘breaking my dreams’, you smelling pet.”

“Back at it with the insults? So much for the good girl” he mimicked her.

“Staring facts isn’t insults uh-huh. Actually, maybe Santa will thanks me if I kick your ass'’

He sighed. Again. Definitely that thing that call itself a girl is not good for his mental.

''Santa? Really China? What are you, 6?”

''Can't count anymore sadist? Add ten if it's not too hard.’’

He stared blankly at her, contemplating silently his options. After a small break, she putted him out of his thoughts.

''So, hm, why. Why would you break my," she sighed "my dreams?"

His eyes widened. ''Oh, I was expecting you to actually ask.''

''Well I guess I am.'' She murmured. ''Give your best shot potato boy.''

''I think you kinda did all the boss laundry for nothing China.''

–-–––––––––

Later that day, the whole neighborhood could hear a man scream ''I SAID I'M SORRY!!'' followed by scream of pain.

**Author's Note:**

> sougo buys her a DS later but shhhhh


End file.
